


Fuck This Shit

by Yaoilishus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Cat Ears, Cute Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Neko Eren, Omega Eren, POV Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilishus/pseuds/Yaoilishus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren isn't feeling well. Why is that? Waking to find out what's up just started poor little Eren. What will happen to him? What happens when Levi gets involved? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren Jeager is my name. I have no idea what the fuck I am anymore. Human yet a Titan. How does that even work? I'm so confused ever since I've discovered that I can turn into a Titan, the very creature I despise. And now that other Titan Shifters are after me and I don't know why. That only adds to what I'm already going through. 

The very person I have looked up to seems to hate me. Why does this all have to happen to me? First I'm locked up in a cage with the rest of humanity trying not to get eaten by Titans. Then they somehow get through the wall destroying the whole place. The Titans took my own mother from me. Now I'm one of them. Now the Titan Shifters want me and I don't know why. And on top of that no one believes me. 

I hate my life. We are only livestock waiting to be eaten by Titans. All I do now is wake up clean, train, be a human guinea pig and go back to bed. 

Right now I'm in bed slowly waking up. I don't feel right right now. Why? How should I know? I feel sick to my stomach. I have an awful headache and my lower back is killing me. I'm all hot and sweaty. My throat is dry and is sore. Ahg. How much worse can this get? Is this from the stupid experiment from yesterday? No. It was as bad as the other experiments. 

I yawned and stretched out slowly like a cat. I normally don't do that so it's a bit odd for me. Hearing the satisfied pops and cracks from my sleepy body I stood up out of bed slowly so I wouldn't collapse. 

I walked over to my dresser to get dressed in my usual outfit/uniform. Taking my time getting dressed I look up at my dresser and hold on to it for dear life. I felt just about ready to faint. 

Shaking it off I walked over to my mirror the was randomly in my room. I like to pose in the morning looking in the mirror for fun. It was one of the few things I look forward to. Which is sad if you think about it. 

I look up into the mirror ready to pose a funny pose when I caught sight to something. Or rather three somethings. 

I let out a bloodcurdling scream after the shock settled in. I could hear heavy footsteps outside coming this way. I can't let them see me! My life is over! 

I ran over to my bed and hid underneath it shaking like a leaf. The door slammed open. Please no. "Eren! Is everything alright!" I heard yelling from the doorway. 

"Eren? Where are you?" The voice seemed cautious like it was not wanting to get to get harmed or killed. 

"Go way! Go to hell for all I care! Just don't look at me! Please!" I yelled from under the bed. 

"Eren. Why are you under the bed?" The voice got closer along with the sound of light footsteps. "Come on out from under the bed now, Eren." The voice tried to cox me. 

"No. Please no" I whimpered curling up into a ball underneath the bed. 

"Jeager. This is an order. Come out from under the bed now." The voice became strict and hard making me wine. 

I slowly crawled up from under the bed on the opposite side that the voice came from. "Please don't look at me..." 

Captain Levi stood on the other side of the bed. Pay no attention to my plea he looked at me straight in the eyes. Standing there for a moment it must have finally clicked in his mind. His eyes widen and his mouth opened up a little. 

"What the hell?" Is all he said and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. 

The cat like ears I now have flattened against my head and my cat like tail wrapped around my waist subconsciously. The small whiskers that were by my nose shifted a little. 

"You're-you're... a cat?" He looked at me confused. Suddenly Mikasa ran into the room with Armin in tow. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Mikasa yelled and curled up into a ball whimpering again. 

They both stood there in shock of what was before them. "I'm not all quite sure myself. But I'm sure that he'll be fine. I'm going to have to take him to Hanji and then Erwin though." Captain said looking at me with his arms crossed against his chest. 

"Let's go, brat." He said and I only curled up more. He signed and walked over to me. I started to backwards crawl away from him. He 'tsk's and rubbed my cat ear gently making me purr quietly. 

He then picked me up and held me in his arms as I curled up in his arms hiding my face in his chest. "You're fine, brat. I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless I have to." He said surprisingly gentle. 

Not only was his voice surprisingly gentle, being in his arms felt safe. Why? Well, I can take a guess why. He is Humanity's Strongest and he was being really nice for once. If this is what you call nice. 

He walked past both Armin and Mikasa who were still in shock and unable to move. He made it out the door and then start to making his down the hall. Mikasa snapped out of the shock she was in because she ran out of the and down the hall towards us. Armin finally came out of the as Mikasa reached us. 

"Sir, do you think that this is the result of one of Hanji's experiments?" Armin asked once he caught up. Mikasa was trying to speak but nothing was coming out of her slightly opened mouth. 

"I doubt that it is the results of one. Hanji like Titans more than cats. Much more than cats. Cats are their third fairvote animal/creature." He replied. "And don't ask what their second favorite is." 

Armin nodded. "Are you absolutely sure it wasn't one the experiments?" Mikasa got her voice back and was now glaring at Capitain. He returned the glare and nodded. Those two don't seem to get along at all. And I don't know why. But Mikasa always seem to be glaring at him and he always returns the glare. 

We've been walking this whole time and just noticed. Suddenly my hair on the back of my was standing up straight and my cat ears and tail seem to poof out. I quietly hissed. 

Walking down the hall in our direction was that stupid horse face shit head Jean. His eyes widen a little as he looks at me. My cat ears flatten against my head and I hissed again only a little more noticeable. 

"What the hell happened to you? Scratch that, what the hell are you now?" He asked and started to growl in the back of my throat.

"None of your business Horse Shit." I growled out at him. 

"Hey, brat. Calm down." Captain said rubbing my cat ear. My tail along with my hair on the back of neck flattened out and my cat ears relaxed. I started to purr quietly. He started to rub between my cat ear and occasionally let his nail scrap my scalp. I was full on out purring now. 

"Sir, do you like cats? You seem to know how to make one purr." Armin asked being smart as always. 

"Cats are my favorite animal/creature yes. I did have one for quite awhile too." He replied still petting me. 

Armin nodded and Jean looked shocked as I purred happily in Captain's arms. The group started walking again. 

"I just came down here to see was made the bloodcurdling scream. This is not what I was expecting." Shit face said and I made a whining growl at him and then continued to purr quietly. 

We eventually made it to Hanji's lab. "Armin, can you please knock on the door for me? My hands are kind full." Capitain asked Armin and he did as he was asked of. 

"Coming!!" Came Hanji's voice sing-song like from the other side of the the door. 

The door opened as Hanji's head popped out and then they gasp as they saw me in Captain's arms. "Come in, come in!" They said waving a hand beckoning us in. 

We all walked in and Captain walk towards the couch and sat down on it then placed me in his lap and continued to pet me. Hanji then came over and gave me one of their crazy mad scientist smile that scared me almost shitless. 

"Hanji, stop it. You're scaring him. His tails all puffy and his ears are almost flattened against his head." Captain scolded them. They only giggled and only back away from us. 

"Aww. I didn't mean to scare you Eren kitty." They said with the crazy smile still on their face. I looked up at Captain, which is odd for me. He looked at me and then at Hanji. 

"Hanji." Captain said sternly glaring lightly at them. "Please do explain what's up, Hanji." 

"Well, I can't tell How it happened. But I can tell you what to expect. I've never seen this myself but this has happened before. I thought they no longer exist but apparently they do!" Hanji said reaching out to grab me. Captain smacked their hand away. 

They rubbed their hand still smiling. "Hanji. What are you talking about?" He asked. He started pet my hair, cat ears and lightly scratching my neck. 

"Well, they named after their cat like features and activities. They are known as Katzas (1). They go into heat about a week after growing their cat features. They grow their features in their teens. Around 15 to 18 years old is when they grow. The closer to the age 15 the more likely they are an Omega. Which are extremely rare. The rarest is a male Omega. Most families don't want to have a Omega as a their child though and often times are abandoned." Hanji said 

"So you're saying that I wasn't even human to begin with?" I asked 

"I guess you could say that. But Katzas and human live side by side most of the time." They said waving a hand in the air. "Oh and Levi." Hanji suddenly said to Captain. 

"What is it, Hanji?" He asked. 

"Don't let Eren get to close. If he does. Well, let me put it this way. When he goes into heat he'll go to the person he's most attached to. Which he's already really attached to you as it is." Hanji walked over to us and looked at me as Captain petted me. 

"What does that mean?.... I almost don't want to know..." I asked them. 

"Being in heat means you'll need a lot of sexual active. Meaning sex." They said simply holding their pointer finger in the air. 

"You talk about it like it's an everyday thing..." Both Captain and I said at the same time.

"That's cuz you two are so cute together!" They gushed, cooing at us. I crawled out of Captain lap and into the corner of the coach. Captain slides over to the opposite side of the coach from me. "I refuse to let Eren have sex with... with Him!" Mikasa pointed at Capitain. He just looked over at her and they had yet another glaring contest. "My, my, Levi. You have competition for Eren." Hanji smiled and we all looked at them. "What? It's true!" "Whatever." Captain said looking in the opposite direction of me. "So, Eren. How do you feel about this? Hm? Tell me everything!!" Hanji looked about ready to flip a table to get answers. I only curled up in the corner of the coach as much I could with wide eyes. "Leave him be, Hanji. I have to take him to Erwin in one piece. Speaking of which. Let's go and get it over with." Captain said standing up from his spot. He looked over at me. "Do I need to carry you again?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "N-no, Sir!" I said quickly. I stood up and followed him to the door and down the hall to Erwin's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain knocked on Erwin's office door. Before we had gotten to Erwin's office Captain had ordered that the others go back to what they were doing before they came to investigate what I had screamed about. 

  "Come on in Levi." Erwin's voice came through the door and Captain open the door slowly. 

  "Sir. How did you know it was me and not Hanji or someone else." Captain asked him. Erwin gave a look that said 'what do you think'. 

  "For one, Hanji wouldn't knock and others don't have the guts to." Erwin said with a sigh. 

  I was hiding behind Captain because for some odd reason Erwin set me off a bit making me nervous and feeling helpless. Erwin suddenly sniffed the air. 

  "Eren." He said looking towards both Captain and I. "Come on in. No need to fear me, Little Katzas." 

  "H-how do you know it was me and that I was a Katzas, sir?" I asked sneaking a peek from behind Captain. He might not be taller than me but I has made myself small by bending down a bit and ducking my head behind him. Captain didn't seem to mind at all. 

  "For one thing I've been around a few before and you scent is very strong that even a human can smell you from a mile away." Erwin said folding his hands together, resting his elbows on the desk and then placing his head on his folded hands. "I've also had a thing for Katzas. They interest me in many ways." There was an odd glint in his eyes that I don't recognize. 

  My tail puffed up and I hid behind Captain again. "He seems very attached to you, Levi. I would keep an eye on him if I were you. Katzas are really hard to find now. I'm pretty sure that he's the last one too. People will try and take him just because he's a Katzas. And the fact that he's an Omega will only add to the want of having him. He can get pregnant you know, right?" Erwin asked looking at Capitain with an eyebrow raised. 

  "I didn't know that, sir. I'll keep that in mind." Captain said 

  "Good. Now get him out of here before I jump him. He smells really good." Erwin waved a hand and turned his head to the side. 

  "Yes sir." Captain said bowing his head just a bit in respect. 

  "Come on, Eren." I nodded and followed Captain closely. 

      ☆pov change/ time skip☆ 

  Two days later 

  "EREN! God damn it. Eren Jeager! Where the hell is he?! I took my eye off him for 5 seconds and he's gone." I growled in frustration. I've been looking the little Katzas brat for a half hour now. 

  I stopped for a moment and remembered what Hanji said about Eren yesterday. 

"Levi. Do keep an eye on him at all times. Katzas are very good at hiding and hiding stuff. So don't let him know where your important stuff is, if you know what I mean. Katzas act a whole lot like a cat for the first few weeks. So if you don't keep an eye on him he might bring you something that's dead. Cats are a predatory animal after all." They said in a matter-of-fact tone hold a finger in the air. 

  Great. Something dead. Lovely. "EREN! You brat! Get over here right now!" I feel like I'm talking (or calling for in this matter) to a dog. Wait... that might be why. He's a cat. Not a dog. 

  "Eren. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." I bent down on the platform of my feet and stayed that way. This normal worked for my cats I used to have. 

  There was rustling in the bush next to me caught my attention and I looked over at it. Right as I laid eyes on the bush Eren Fucking Jeager jumped out of it with a dead dead bird in his mouth as he purred happily. He landed on his leg and lowered himself into a cat like sitting position. His tail was sticking up at an angle and was... 'quivering'(1). Which would mean his very happy if I remember correctly. 

  I grabbed the back of his shirt at the collar and pick him up a bit. His tail went between his legs (2) almost immediately and his ears flattened out against his head. He dropped the dead bird in the process with a little bit of blood still on his face. He managed to get into a slight fatal position as I brought him up to my eye level. 

  "Eren. Why didn't you come when I called for you? I'm starting to feel like I'm taking care of a dog. But, you're not a dog are you? You're a Katzas." I said sternly looking him in the eyes. 

  "I'm sorry, Captain. I don't know what came over me. I just... I don't know..." He said looking at the ground. 

  I sighed. Grabbing his chin and then made him look at me. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you but next time come to me when I call please. I just got frustrated that's all." 

  "Yes, sir." And that's all he said. 

  I knew he must be having a hard time adjusting more I am with this change in things. He's already been through the fact that he's got something in him that makes him a Titan. His own mom was killed by a Titan. Poor kid.... poor Brat. 

  "Hey, Eren." He looked at me questioning look. "Let's go eat. I'm betting that's why you went for the bird." I said setting him down. 

  "Ok." He said quietly and followed me when I started to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

         ~One day till one whole week since turning~  
"Slow down, brat. You're going to make yourself sick eating so fast." Captain scolded me for the second time. He was leaning on the table with his elbows and his hands holding his head up as he watched me eat. 

  "Sorry sir." I mumbled with a bit of food in my mouth looking down at the table. 

  He merely sighs and pinches the bridge his nose. He then leans back in his chair was that he's sitting up straight with his right arm hanging off the back. 

  I don't know what to think of him anymore. He was, well. Hot, good looking, strong and did I mention how hot he was? 

Oh ya. There is one thing that I forgot to mention about myself. I'm gay. Well, I'm not gay. I'm very fucking gay. It doesn't help that a lot of the guys here are hot guys here and they keep an eye on me every moment just in case I try to run. 

  I'm so tempted to suck Captain Levi off. I'm so horny. I'm also tempted to spread my legs for him. I don't know why though. I'm really hot and horny and man do want to know what those hands could do to me. 

  Wait. What? I did not just think that. Did I? Mmmmh. How big is he? How would it be like to have him pushing me into his bed pounding into me like the bitch I am. STOP IT! Make it stop please! 

  I groaned and slammed my head next to my plate that I had momentarily forgotten about. I could tell that I had a tent in my pants from just a few thoughts. I could not let him see my pants or something bad is going to happen. 

  "You alright there, Brat?" Captain asked probably completely oblivious to the fact that I have a boner. And really bad one at that. His eyes dialated out of nowhere but he made no move. 

  "I'm fine, Sir." I almost panted to him. It was so hard to speak and my voice was hoarse. 

  He stood up pushing in his chair and was slowly making his way over to me. "Of course your fine. Especially when your voice is hoarse and you have a very obvious boner." He said as he got to my chair putting a hand on my shoulder. 

  "W-what?! I-i-" 

  "If you're trying to tell me you don't, then what's this?" He said cupping me with his left hand making me squeak in surprise and then groaned when he move his hand away. 

  "W-what was t-that for?" I said looking up at him with my face burning. I could only imagine what color my face is right now. A deep scarlet red. That's what I'm thinking. 

  "Fuck..." Was all Captain said as he covered his nose with his whole right hand. 

  "What?..." I said so confused about what just happened. I wouldn't be surprised if my pants were a little wet now. 

  "Goddamn it. Someone put that boy in his room before he gets rape." I look up to see Erwin standing in the doorway of the room we were eating in. I could tell he was very close to panting from the quick rise and fall of his chest. I was already panting.

  "Sir. Why wou-would I be raped?" I asked gasping for air on 'would'. Why was it so hard to breath? Why is everything so hot? Why do I have a boner again? Oh yeah. My imaginations image of Captain and I doing stuff together. 

  "Well, you're about to go into heat and you smell really good~" Erwin practically purred out the last part making his way over to us. His eyes were glazed over with something I don't recognise but I don't like it. 

  "S-sir?" I looked at him as he finally made it over and tried to put a hand on my shoulder. Except Captain did nothing but growl at him making Erwin back. 

  Captain was now glaring at Erwin obviously pissed as hell. "Keep. Your filthy. Hands. Off. Him." Captain said very slowly scaring me shitless. 

  Erwin slowly backed away and Captain groaned covering his nose again. When did he take his hand away from his face? 

  "He affecting you just as much as everyone if not more." Erwin said now hold his in the air to show him he wasn't going to do anything more. Or at least I think that's what he's trying to say. 

  "What do mean by that, Erwin?" Captain growled glaring at him. 

  "It's nothing. Just you seem more bent over about it then everyone else and you aren't one to let something get to you easily. Well, minis cleaning and keeping things clean." Erwin said. 

  "Ca-captain..." I managed to panted out. 

  Erwin bent down close enough for me to hear what he said but not too close so Captain would lash out at him. "I dare you to say his name." He said with a smirk. 

  "Ca-captain... Le-levi..." I could barely managed to get out but it seemed to affect Captain quite a bit. 

  "Erwin... You are so dead when this is over." He said with his intense gaze on me. 

  "Whatever. Have fun, Eren." Erwin waved with a smirk across his face as he walked out. 

  "Sir?" My voice when a little higher than expected. 

  Erwin was no longer with us. Well in the room that is. I beat Captain Levi would like if he was no longer with us as in dead. He seems to despise Erwin. Why? I will probably never know. 

  "Eren. You are lucky I have good self control. Or..." He paused, seemingly hesitate about what he was going to say next. 

  "'Or' what, Sir." I looked at him not understanding what he meant. It was not meant to be insulting or anything like that. 

  "Or you're going to be in the basement for rest of the day. You know what? I'll just put you in there for now and you can be let out after you're done with your heat." He said putting his fist in the palm of his other hand looking away from me and up after he got the new idea of locking me up. 

  "Sir?..." I looked at him completely confused. He went and change whatever he was going to say. It was to obvious not to notice. 

  "Hmm?.." He looked back at me. 

  "Nevermind." I said look at hands that were now in my lap folded together. I knew there was no point in trying to get him to give me an answer of what he was going to say at first. He was most likely never tell me what he was going to say. 

  "Alright. Let's get going then." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to my room that I'm staying in the basement. 

  "Do something to entertain yourself till I get back. I have to go talk to Hanji. They might have an answer to what I need to know." He said and I nodded. He then closed the door and I heard a click letting me know I was locked up again. Alone. Again.... 

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry... I've been quite busy and stuff but I'll try to keep this up. I'm also for the first chapter. Thank you to Ririlian for letting me know that I made a mistake of copying and pasting most of the first chapter making it repeat. I'll fix that here in a minute. I want to thank of of you who have reviewed. That makes me so happy. Thanks to all of you who have followed and favorited as well. 

I do have a couple questions to ask you guys though. (1) What do you guys think of this so far? (2) How do you think I can make this better? (3) Are the chapters long enough?(4) Is there something you want to be added into the story you think would be a good idea to add to the plot better? Answer as many or little as you want. I just want to know what you guys think and how to make it better. That's all! 

  Reviews motivate me to write more! Till next time my Yaoiers!!


	4. Chapter 4

I marched down the hall my hand covering my nose. Damn Brat. Doesn't even understand what I was trying to do. Making it even harder for me not to jump him. So innocent. Damn it all to hell. That's got to be the first time in a long time that someone, one individual person, to make me hard so many times. I can't remember the last time something like this has happened. 

I need to go jack off before I go to talk to Hanji or something bad is going to happen. In other words Hanji going to force Eren and me into a room till Eren is pregnant. And that wouldn't take more than a day being in the condition I'm in right now. 

It took everything I had, every ounce of my will not to pounce on him and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.... Probably no tomorrow for him. Literally. Damn him and his ears, tail and whiskers. And his so God damn fuckable body and face. 

Thankfully my feet took me to my room unconsciously or I don't know what to do. Standing at the door now heavily breathing I moved to open the door slowly. Not sure why though. I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. 

Once I finished opening the door I rushed over to the bed. I laid down and open my pants.   
........... :3 ............

........... pov change

I sat on my bed thinking of why Captain did what he did. I don't really understand why he touched me besides the fact of me being almost in heat at the fact that I apparently smell really good. 

I picked up the ball that sat next to me. Armin gave it to me so I could entertain myself when I was locked up in here. I threw it at the wall and it bounced right back to me. I continued to do this while I thought about Captain, Erwin, what's happening to me and some more stuff. 

My face heated up when I thought about Captain touching me. Why did he touch me? I doubt I that good smelling and/or looking at that. It felt really good though it only lasted for about two seconds. I want more. 

I looked down to see a tent in my pants. It was pretty painful not to touch it. To think that I'm not even in heat yet. I've got till tomorrow. 

I looked at the door letting my cat ear perk up in hope to hear nothing coming this way. Nothing. Yes. 

I looked down at my pants again. I put the ball on the ground next to the back. I opened my pants and laid down on the bed. Reaching for myself to relive the slightly painful boner. 

:3 pov change again! (Sorry not sorry. This is fun) 

I washed my hands after I was finished my 'fun'. I wonder what the Brat was up to. I should get to Hanji here soon so I can check up on him. 

To Hanji's now I guess. I got out of my room and started to walk to their room. That was till... 

"Levi. I wasn't expecting you to be in your room." It was that giant ass hole Erwin. 

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I don't have the time for this. 

"Woh. Who pissed you off?" The big ouf asked holding his hands up. "Was it me? Are you pissed because I tried to touch your Omega? That's not uncommon to happen." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Well, I can tell you want to claim him as yours. I can smell him on you. Oh, and you have some competition though. For him. He is an Omega after all. Being able to get pregnant doesn't help him. More people will want to take." He waved his hand as to say that it's no big deal. I narrowed my eyes at him. Eren's mine. 

Out of nowhere Erwin started laughing. What is he laughing about? 

"You really are out for that boy's ass. Not only did you growl at me but you also said he's yours." He said while chuckling about what I had apparently said out loud. Fuck. 

"Well, now you know to keep your hands off. Touch him and you will be so dead." If looks could kill I bet he would be completely annihilated. 

"That's not nice to say to your commander, Levi." Erwin said looking staight into my eyes. "I'll touch him if I want to." 

I tsked and started to walk away. "Goodluck with Hanji." He chuckled and i sneered, a little annoyed. 

I made my way over to Hanji's lab to talk to her about Eren and how we are going to deal with him when he's in heat. That should be fun... 

I turned the corner and walked a little further and nocked on Hanji's lab door. Sadly my room was close to their lab. 

I heard a sing-song voice 'come in!'. So I opened the door and walked in to the hell hole called a lab. "Hanji we nee-" 

Hanji interuped me with a squeak and a hug. "Eren's sent is so strong! Did you two have sex?" 

"What?... No... Why would we have sex?" I managed to push them off of me. 

"You smell so much like Eren right now some people would think you two had sex. And a lot of it at that. Did you jerck off to the thought of him?" They were in my face now. 

"No." I said simply because I would never admit it out loud. Why would I? I would make it it worse for both Eren and I if I said yes. 

"Lair. Takes both of you to do it to make you smell like the other." Wait what?

"That's right. Eren might be fingering himself right now. With you on his mind. On purpose or not that's how it works." They are smirking now. And it's starting to creep me out. 

"Mate with Eren and it will solve the heat problem." 

"Hell no, Hanji."

"But you both want it." 

"He's 15" 

"So?" 

"God damn it Hanji. I'm not having sex with a 15 year old." I growled out. 

"But you'll like his tight little ass." They're chuckling now as if this is a joke. "You love him don't you?"

"The answer is still no. And no. I don't like him. I don't love-" 

"Levi. Don't say it." 

"I don't l-." 

"Levi... don't say it please. You could k-"

I ignore them. Refusing to listen to them. "I don't love Eren." 

"Levi! Do you know what you could have done?!" They yelled at me. This is a rare site to see. 

"No." I simply say. Because I have no idea.

"You could kill Eren. Katzas are very sensitive to love. If they love someone and that person they love says that they don't love the Katzas it can kill them or put them into a state of depression." Hanji said with a worried expression. 

Well shit. "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen to me. I'm going to go check up on Eren." 

"I'm coming with. I'm kinda worried about him." Truth be told I'm really worried about Eren. And I feel affwle already about possibly harming him. 

"Fine. Just say it again." We walked together to the basement to find Eren, hopefully not dead.

We got to Eren's door and nocked on the door. 

A/N: I think I'm going to leave it there for now. Next chapter is going to be an interesting one to write. Forgive my spelling errors please! I'm not the greatest writer that ever lived, thanks. I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot of chapters lately. I've been so busy trying to please my dad so I don't get my phone takin away. I'm going to try and get back into writing again. Oh. I'm making a instagram account that has all to do with LevixEren. The username is Yaoilishu. It's up now! Please comment or like or whatever wattpad uses. I'm not use to using wattpad. Till next time my Yaoiers ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's pov 

I still have a boner. Even though I jerked off twice and fingered myself as well. I'm so horny. Why am I so God damn horny? I feel like a bitch in heat. Oh. Wait. I will be tomorrow. But that's besides the point!

Damn mind. Getting off track like that. I need to think of something that will turn me off before someone comes in while I'm fingering myself again. That feels the best. And I don't know why. 

Just as I'm thinking about this someone knocks on the door. Shit in my ass. 

“Come on in.” I say loudly. 

Commander Erwin walked into the room and closed the door behind him slowly. “Eren.” He calmly says. 

“Yes, Commander?” I said slowly not liking him in my space for some odd reason. Maybe that's just a part of being a Katzas. 

“Calm down, Eren. I didn't mean to intrude your space.” He put his hands up to show he means no harm. But my tail puffs up anyways. I really not liking him here. 

Now my ears have flattened against my head. “Eren. Calm down.” He tries to calmly to come over to me and sit next me. This does not end well for him. 

I hissed at him, involuntarily so. I nearly scratched him too if he hadn't dodge my attack. “Eren.” I hissed at him again.

He grabbed my hand this time and glared at me. “I understand that you are acting on pure instinct. But you mustn't claw at an Alpha.” 

“Alpha?” I breathed out. If he's an Alpha does that make him a Katzas. And if so then where are his ears, tail and whiskers? 

“Yes. Alpha. I am an Alpha Katzas. Which means I can hide my cat features. Omegas and Betas can't. Only Alphas.” He looked into my eyes and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and whimper. 

“I don't want to hurt you. And Levi has saying you are his. You even smell like him. Has he laid you yet?” 

“What?” I looked at him and not knowing what he meant. 

“Has he had sex with you yet?” He says. 

I turned bright red at that. “N-no. No, sir.”

“So he has yet to mate with you. He call you his then.” What the hell is he talking about. 

“What are you talking about, Commander?” I have no idea of what he is talking about. Then again I don't know much about being a Katzas. 

“He's been telling me to back off. He even told me he would kill me if I touched you. He's quite possessive.” 

“Captain Levi? Captain Levi did?” Why would he. I doubt he cares that much about me. 

“Oh yes. Captain Levi has been saying you're his when you're not.” Commander Erwin said letting go of my wrist.

I looked at my hands which are now in my lap. I don't know what to do. Captain Levi is trying to lay claim to me without my constant. Then again, no one is doing anything to my constant. 

“Eren. Be my mate. I can treat you well. Plus I know more about being an a Katzas. I could help you when you're in heat. And only if an Omega Katzas has permission from an Alpha Katzas then the Omega can hide his or her's features. We can prevent the Military Police from finding out you're a Katzas. An Omega at that.” He tells me all of this and my stomach drops at the thought of the Military Police finding out about me a Katzas.

He puts out a good argument. But I want to talk to Levi first. I want to be sure about this. 

“I don't love-...” 

“You don't love what, sir?” I asked.

“I didn't say anything thing, Eren.” Commander said looking a bit concerned. 

I hummed. I must be hearing things. 

“I don't l-” 

I sigh. I don't understand what I'm hearing. Or what I should say to Commander Erwin. 

"I don't love Eren." 

I suddenly screamed. It hurts! Oh goddesses it hurts! Make it stop! 

“Eren. Eren. Listen to me. Calm down. Eren.” I could hear Commander Erwin trying to talk to me but all I can feel is pain. 

“Levi!” I called out for my Captain. 

**tiny time skip. It's so tiny and cute :3 ok I'm done.**

I've been clawing at my bed for the past few minutes. Clawing at my bed helps so I don't scream at the top of my lungs. It's so hard to breathe. I feel if I take a deep breath I might start screaming again.

Erwin has kept his distance after I nearly clawed his arm and face off. He must understand what's going on. I want to know why I'm in a world of pain. 

Erwin's face and his right arm have some blood on them because I did manage to get him.   
I'm ready to kill someone. Even if it is my Commander.

I growled at him even though he wasn't doing anything. He got off the bed and sat on the chair next to the head of the bed on the right. I was laying on the right side of my bed still clawing at it. 

A knock on the door dragged both of our attentions to the door. I merely groaned at the door, not able to answer in words. 

“Eren?” The door open revealing both Hanji and Captain Levi. I yowled at the sight of Levi. It hurts! 

“Eren?!” I heard Captain Levi nearly shout. I felt the bed dip and arms wrap around me. 

“I wouldn't do that, Levi.” Erwin tried to warn Captain. But the arms around me tightened. 

“I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.” Levi whispered into my ear cradling me to his chest. 

“Levi?” I heard Hanji chime in. 

“Out.” It was Captain. 

“But Lev-” Erwin try to say something. 

“I said out!” Levi yelled this time making me flinch. He whispers a quick sorry in to calm me. 

I heard footsteps and the door close. 

“Eren. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't leave. I'm sorry.” I've never heard Captain apologize before. And to hear him say it over and over again was shocking. He won't stop apologizing. The pain was really bad and now I'm crying on Captain Levi shoulder. He's my idol, my inspiration, my muse, my… my...

“I love you Eren. I was wrong. So very wrong. Why didn't I listen?” I heard him mumble. The pain was overcome by a flutter in my heart for a few seconds. 

“Captain. Please say it again. I need to know.” I requested, the pain obvious in my voice. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you, Eren.” I can hear him practically chatted.

“I love you too. Levi.” I smiled and cuddled into his chest in which he held me to. The pain is gone now. I felt so happy. 

A knock interrupted us. I growled at the door, I was not happy about being interrupted. Whoever was on the other side was going to pay. I will kill them. 

Captain hushed me in a calm way that made me make a sound that was a mix between a growl and a whine. He chuckled and rubbed the spot between my cat ears and the back of my head. That made me purr. That felt really good. 

“Come in if you have a death wish.” I hear Captain say. 

The door opens up to Erwin. A not all to happy Erwin at that. 

He walks in and sits in the spot he was before Levi had yelled at both him and Hanji to get out. 

“What do you want, Erwin?” Levi almost growled. I could hear it in his voice.

“I want to know Eren's answer. Will you mate with Levi or me?” He flat out said. 

“Erwin.” Levi did growl this time, which surprised me. 

“Let me put it this way, Eren. Would you rather mate with someone who could try and protect you and get you pregnant. Or would you rather have someone who can protect and provide for you. Someone who knows more about Katzas.” He restated looking into my eyes. 

“I..I..” I looked at Erwin and then to Levi. 

“It's your choice, Eren. Not mine. As much as I hate the thought of handing over to Erwin it's still your choice.” Levi said and then glared at Erwin. 

“So, Eren what's your choice?” Erwin said a little anxious to know my answer. 

A/N: Cliffhanger :D Please don't kill me! I'm sorry couldn't stop myself from making it yet another cliffhangers. Apparently I make a lot of cliffhangers. That's because I love you all :3 What will Eren choose?! 

(To Fanfiction readers)   
Levi finally (maybe not) pulled his head out of his ass as Miko Vampire stated. I laughed when I read most of the reviews on the last chapter. 

Adam, when you said ‘fuck you’ were you saying like ‘fuck you for writing yaoi fanfics’ or ‘fuck you for harming Eren’ or something along those lines. I don't even know if you are still reading this .-. Oh well. 

Thank you to everyone who commented and/or favorited. I'm really happy to see all of that. 

(To Wattpad readers)   
26 views O.O Yes! I love you all <3 

(To everyone again)   
I writing for both Fanfiction and Wattpad and I'm happy to do that. I like it when people read my stories. Everyone can really read it all if you want. Well, I will be working on my new story ‘Cook Me A Meal, Dear’ and one that I'm working on ‘Save Me?’ that I might be posting soon. Comments, favorites and follows motivate me. Till next time my Yaoiers.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked back and forth between Erwin and Levi. I know my choice but there's Erwin who's an Alpha and I have the urge not to tell him no. God damn instincts. I can do whatever the fuck I want. 

I sigh and look down at my hands. “Can you both stop staring me down? It's not making me go any faster at making my decision.” 

They both apologize and look to the sides. I all of a sudden realized that Humanity's Strongest and the Commander of the Survey Corps want me to be their… Lover? Mate? I don't know what to call it anymore. 

I sighed. “I'm sorry, Erwin. But I chose Levi. I've never liked you in such a way of a lover or ‘mate’. And honestly, I've liked Captain Levi for quite some time.” I try to put him down lightly. I not that mean. 

Erwin closed his eyes and took a breath in. “You can't though.” He said. “I was hoping you didn't have to make me do this.”

I'm confused now. “What?” Both Captain and I looked at him. 

Out of nowhere he grabbed Levi by the neck and pick him up. Captain clawed at his hand that were around his throat, mouth out gapping of air. 

“What are you doing?! Stop you're hurting him!” I yelled at Commander Erwin. I grabbed at his arm closest to me and used my claw like nails to harm the Commander in attempt to get him to let go of Captain Levi. 

He sort of let go. But only one hand, the one I was clawing at. He backhanded me and I fell to the ground with blurry vision. He's strong. 

He dragged Levi over to the door and walked out before slamming it shut. I heard a click. He had locked the door.

I got up as fast as I could, which was not all that fast, and ran to the door. I pounded my fists on the door yelling. “Let me out! You bastard! Don't hurt him! It was my decision! Don't take it out on him! Please! I'll do what you want! Just please don't hurt him…” I whimpered the last part and fell down on the door. 

I had been waiting for what felt like days. What was happening? Why did Erwin suddenly do this? It doesn't make any sense! I slammed my fist against the door behind me.

It felt like hours before I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I got up and held my fists up ready to punch whoever came in the door. 

The door clicked open revealing Erwin with a bruise on his face. I threw a punch at him but he grabbed my hand and throw me onto my bed. I hissed at him and he merely glared down at me. I shut up but just glared right on back at him. 

I'm pissed beyond belief. “What did you do to him?” 

“I locked him up. Don't worry. You must understand that we are probably the only purebred Katzas. It's our responsibility to bring our race back. I thought you would but you didn't. Why him? I'm an alpha.” 

“I don't care about being the ‘last purebred’ Kaze I'm not something to be ‘breed’. Asshole! Do I have no choose to have my own life? Huh?! I don't care if you're an alpha! Fuck you! Fuck you!!!” I yelled hoping someone would hear me and come. 

He growled at me. I looked at him. Now all I could feel fear. He's an alpha. What could he do? He could easily overthrow my feelings. Make me feel fear, scared. To be afraid of what he could do to me with such power over me. He probably could easily take me whether I wanted it or not. I don't want it. 

He walked over to the door and locked it from the inside. “What a-are you going t-to do to me?” I asked crawling back on my bed. 

He looked over at me. I felt like a cornered animal. “I'm waiting for your heat.” He looked back at the door and then at the chair near by. He took the chair, seat it in front of the door and took a seat facing me.

“Just waiting for it to hit you. You won't be able to fight me.” He looked ready to jump at any second now. 

“So you're are going rape me!?” I looked at him in shock. I never thought he would go that far. 

“No. You'd be willing to do so since you'd be in heat and would want some relief from it. You won't care who does it as long as you get relief.” He folded his hands together putting his elbows on his knees and placed his head on his hands watching me. 

“That's still rape. It's like drugging someone and then doing… ‘It’.” I said the last part slowly. Not knowing how to say it. 

“If that's how you want to think about it then fine. But I won't let you be tainted by a human. We need this to be done. We are purebreds. If you were wondering why I know you're a purebred is because you smell of one. I also have your parents files.” He bluntly said. 

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. “I hate you. You bastard. You've kept this from me this whole time?!” I angrily growled at him.

“No. I just looked further into your parents. Your parents would want this. To keep our race going.”

“No they wouldn't. At least not my mother. She died trying protect me and my sister. Till the end she fought. I saw it with my own eyes…” I had tears in my eyes now. I won't cry. Not in front of him. Thankfully I'm looking at him. 

He stays quiet. I pretty sure it's because he has had enough of my babbling. I hate him so much now. I use to look up to him. Now… Now he's just a disappointment to me to what is really deep down in him. I didn't care that he kept it a secret that he was a Katza. I didn't care. But he's taking this too far… 

I hope Levi is ok….

A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back?! I am! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I had major writer's block. I couldn't think of anything. But now I have an idea. And please don't kill me! I'm sorry I hurt Levi and Eren but it's apart of what's happening. I need ta keep the story going. And this will only fuel the anger for both of them. I wonder what's goin’ ta happen to Levi and Eren. Anyways, what should I work on next? ‘Save me?’ Or ‘Cook me a meal, Dear’? Which one? Go ahead and vote in the comments please ^^ Till next time my Yaoiers!


	7. Chapter 7

Levi’s POV. 

“Agh…” I touched my neck lightly and hissed. What the hell? Why does my head and neck hurt so bad? What happened? 

I gasped as I remember what had happened.

Flash back >>>>>>>

I was at Eren's door when I started to smell something very sweet. Cinnamon and something else. I sniffed the air before it hit me. Is Eren going into heat?! 

“Shit.” I said under my breath. 

A thud came from in Eren's room before I started to bodyslam the door like I had before. Eren's door was weaker than the one I had to kock down before so it came down quick. 

I was hit with the sent hard as the door came down. What I saw in the room made me mad beyond what I had been before. 

Eren was pinned down on his bed with Erwin hovering over him. Eren looked at me.   
“Levi!” 

Erwin looked over his shoulder and growled.   
“Didn't I tell you to say away. I'm gonna mate with Eren and I'm not going to alow you to get in my way.” He got off of Eren walked towards me. Eren grabbed his arm and bit him hard. Erwin howled in pain and swong Eren, who was still biting his arm, and slammed him into the wall. Eren let out a whine and fell onto the bed unconscious. 

Before Erwin come turn around I had picked up a big piece of the door the wasn't sharp and slammed it into the back of his head hoping to knock him out. He grunted and turned around and try to land a punch on me. I grabbed his hand being fast then him and twisted his arm then pulled it downwards. He fell to the ground hold his arm. I started to kick him in the gut. He started to cough up some blood. Good. He deserves it for touching MY Eren.

“Levi! Stop!” I felt someone grab my arm and try to pull me away. I shoved them off of me and kick Erwin harder then I had before and he gronded in pain. 

Whoever was pulling at me before had someone else with them this time and pulled me away. I glared at Erwin one last time before I looked at who had pulled me away. It was Hanji and Eren's sister, Mikasa.   
After they were done pulling me away from Erwin Mikasa was by Eren's side in a flash and the blone, Armin, had ran in panting then rushed to Eren's side other. 

“Eren!” Mikasa shouted at the unconscious boy on the floor. 

“Mikasa. Clam down. He's just unconscious.” Armin told the over reacting girl. 

She got up and glared at me and pointed a finger at me. “You! You did this didn't you?! Huh? And then you beat up the commander?!” She started walking twords me and glared at her. 

“Oh? That's how it is the, huh? I save your brother from being raped and this is what I get?” I spat at her. 

She looked at me with anger and confusion then went back to her glare that she had before. She was about to swing a punch at me before Armin grabbed her under her armpits with his arms. 

“Armin! Let me go! I'm gonna be this piece of shit up.” She growled. 

“That is enough!” Hanji hadn't said a word this whole time and then finally let it all out.

“Out. All of you” They said quitely pointing at the door and the two did so. “That goes for you too Levi.” 

I walked out of the room ready to fuss at them before I got a whiff of Eren's sent again then I understood why they wanted us out. I stop in front of them. 

“Can I-” 

“I'm going to get Erwin out of here and then you can go to Eren's side. He'll be fine.” They walked twords Erwin's, who was now unconscious, body. “Oh and Levi.”

I hummed and they turned around. 

“Erwin will get what's coming to him.” They smiled at me and the side of my mouth twitched upwards a little. 

“Thank Hangi.” With that I walked out waiting from them to be done with dragging Erwin's body out. 

A/N: Done with this chapter •3• I have a headache now ^^’ And I'm tired. I'm happy with what happened to Erwin. Is that bad? I've never really liked him. I've always kinda seened him as a bit of an asshole. One of the reasons why I will never (never ever) ship Erwin and Levi. I find it funny cuz Levi doesn't seem to like Erwin at all and people think he does. Yes. Levi's death glare means ‘I love you and I'll let you fuck me because I'm very submissive’.... But whatever. That's my opinion and no one seems to like dominant Levi anymore. I can't find any on going stories with Levi being dominant that are good. It's all just sub Levi. I feel weird reading them. I can't read anything like them. I just can't. Hate me all you want. That's my opinion. You have your own. So ya. I'll try to writing the next chapter to ‘Save Me?’. Oh and I might have missed some stuff. And what should I do with Erwin? Any suggestions? Make them as bad as you can *evilly smiles*. Well. *claps hands together* Till next time my Yaoiers! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Ok. I know that people call cat people Nekos but I have my own twist to it right now. Oh ya. (1) means cat in German. And I'm just going to refer to Levi as Captain or Levi. Nothing fancy. I'm just too lazy to do anything else. Please review. I'll most likely update quicker if I get reviews. Reviews make me sooo happy!


End file.
